


醉舟（The Drunken Boat）

by AntoniaStarkRogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaStarkRogers/pseuds/AntoniaStarkRogers
Summary: 普通人AU 平平谈谈谈恋爱的小甜饼作者激情开坑 随时可能会跑路（bushi）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU 平平谈谈谈恋爱的小甜饼  
> 作者激情开坑 随时可能会跑路（bushi）

“我需要一个假期。”

金发女人缓缓从一堆文件抬起脑袋，皱起高挑的眉毛，修长又纤细的手指按压着太阳穴,“你知道是我在帮你打理公司的吧？”

小胡子男人软绵绵的趴在桌子上，无声的点点头。

“那你还想要假期？你几乎没有做任何事Tony！”金发女人有些懊恼的控诉对面的男人。

被称为Tony的男人瘫倒在靠椅上，右手搭在眼前，无力的呻吟，“我……Pepper，我没办法思考！我没有……”

“你还好吗Tony……”

小胡子男人抬眼撞上Pepper满脸愁容的脸，张着嘴，脱口而出的词卡在嗓子眼。舔了舔有些许干裂的嘴唇，焦糖色的眼珠不安的转动，最终吐出几个字,“我不知道……Pepper……我不知道……我的脑袋卡住了，我想不出任何东西来！”

Pepper握住Tony不安搓动的手，一下一下的轻抚，眼里的怜惜的柔情像是要溢出来，“会好的会好的……我来安排。”

 

Tony拉着一个小小的行李箱，哆哆嗦嗦的站在机场门前，他现在身处澳大利亚，南半球冬季的冷空气让他的脑子稍微清醒了一点，没了纽约烈日烧灼的感觉。他爱纽约，这点无可置疑，但是现在的他讨厌死了纽约的夏天。高楼层叠，太阳就这样直愣愣的烤灼着他的每一寸肌肤，形形色色的人们穿梭在大街小巷里，行驶的汽车释放着恼人的尾气，交谈声，鸣笛声，蝉鸣声……这些都快要把他逼疯，他的脑子简直一团糟！

随手招呼一辆出租车停下，报上地址。车最终在Circular Quay Station停下，司机很热心帮忙将行李拿下，热情的给Tony道别。

住的地方需要乘坐渡船才能到，在机场地铁站买的交通卡派上了用场，他不打算在悉尼这个城市开车玩。

只穿了一身西装的他在渡船上吹着海风，他决定让这身衣服在这个地方再也不会出场了。双手交叉抱在胸前坐在船尾，海风胡乱的吹散了他的头发。渡船经过了歌剧院，眯起双眼，太阳有些许刺眼，阳光洒在歌剧院上散发出金光。海风纠缠着缕缕阳光拍打在他身上，冷与热交织的奇异感觉让他打了个颤。

海水被拍打出水花，荡开散成阵阵涟漪，海鸥盘旋在船周围，Tony深吸一口气，海水的幽清味瞬间填充满他的肺，这种久违的清新感让Tony欲罢不能。

感谢Pepper，选了个好地方。Tony露出难得的微笑。旁边两位女孩惊喜的交谈声将他唤回神。掩着嘴直勾勾的盯住他的女孩们羞涩的回避了他的眼神，Tony勾起嘴角，回了她们一个动人心魄的笑容。

 

Tony没让Pepper给他订酒店，酒店太束缚着他了。住的地方是个精致的小公寓，他的房间就靠近海边。没有喧闹的环境，一切都很美好。

Tony掏出钥匙打开门，涌动的海浪透过一大扇透明玻璃门映入他的眼帘，门后有个小阳台，摆满了绿色植物。关上门把行李放一边，拉开玻璃门，撑在栏杆上往下看，海浪拍打着岩石，溅开一朵朵的浪花，岩石上清晰可见的贝壳，深一块浅一块的绿色苔藓组成动人的画作。

这个房子令他惊奇。

 

Tony从行李箱拿出一套休闲保暖的衣服换上，他准备去海港大桥歌剧院逛逛。

Circular Quay Station离海港大桥和歌剧院都不远，走不了多久就能到。Tony在途中买了杯咖啡和一盒甜甜圈当做今天的晚餐。漫步在海港大桥的路上，沿道的餐厅坐满了人，幽暗的烛光和路灯照映小道，太阳的余晖洒在海面上染上淡淡的金黄色。

Tony坐在旁边台沿上，享用起他的晚餐。甜甜圈的香味吸引了一群鸽子来。Tony随即开心的喂起了鸽子，被他们互相争夺食物而叮啄驱赶对方的笨拙的身躯逗的开怀大笑。

抬眼撞上了一个金发碧眼男人的眼神，Tony愣了愣。

他就像那位金发阿波罗的太阳神。

金发男人的眼神有些闪躲，手中的速写本往里收了收。Tony拍了拍身上的食物残渣，拿起咖啡。

Steve没有想到那个好看的小胡子男人会刚好和他对上视线，也没有想到他会走过来。Steve的心脏随着那男人的脚步一同跳动，手中的速写本根本无处可放。

Tony随意的坐在了金发阿波罗的身旁，喝了一口咖啡，眼睛瞥见男人速写本上的画像。

那是他。

“你在画我？”Tony勾起嘴角看着男人紧张的神情。

“……是的，先生。”Steve声音小声的回答。

这本来就是他的不对，不该随意没经过别人的同意就画人家的，如果这个好看的男人要骂他，他也认了。

Tony一时没绷住笑了出来，拍了拍男人宽厚的背，“嘿伙计，放松，我不会告你性骚扰的。”

Steve傻傻地盯住Tony的笑容，上翘的嘴角，微微颤动的鼻翼，那双焦糖色的眼睛弯成一条好看的弧度，身上的咖啡味夹杂着海风的味道扑打在Steve的脸上。

“可以吗？”Tony也没在意男人没有回答他，下巴一钩指向他的速写本。

Steve缓过神，“可以的可以的。”

Tony拿过后认真的翻阅起来，大多数都是风景，素描居多。每张画都会表示日期和地点还有名字，“Steve……？”

“Steve，Steve Rogers.来自美国布鲁克林。”Steve正经的介绍起自己。

Tony有一丝惊讶，“Tony Evens, 美国纽约。”看样子这个来自美国的男人并不知道他是谁，他也不想让人知道他是Stark industries的，胡乱的编了个姓来唬人家。

这次轮到Steve吃惊了，他没想到他也是美国人。

“你也是来澳大利亚度假的？”Tony逗起身边的一只海鸥。

“算是吧？我是个自由的插画师，到处旅游找素材。”

Tony点点头，“Occh！！”

该死的，居然被啄了。

Steve听到Tony的惊呼，发现他被海鸥啄了，抓过他的手，“Mr.Evens, 你得处理一下伤口，鸟类的细菌很多，弄不好会感染。”

Tony被Steve突然的动作弄得一愣，手上传来温热的触感让他有点神情恍惚，“好……”

Steve拉着Tony的手来到附近的洗手台，迅速用清水给他简单处理了一下，“码头那有药店，你得上点药包扎一下。”

Tony就这样恍惚的跟着Steve弄好了伤口，正回过神想要问他的号码时，Steve的手机不合时宜的想了起来。

Steve抱歉的冲他笑笑，Tony微笑的点点头让他打电话去。

Steve接起电话听了一会起身往远处走，想起什么似的回头对Tony说，“抱歉Mr.Evens！我有点急事先走了！很高兴认识你！”

张着的嘴还未闭上，Tony眼睁睁看着他跑向不远处的一辆哈雷，带上头盔扬长而去。

还没有要到联系方式呢……

Tony轻轻抚摸着Steve包扎过的伤口，上面还惨留着他的余温。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章开车辽……不知道会不会进展太快orz 但是就只是车 两人还没有戳破关系！  
> *有鹰寡 叉冬叉提及 希望大家喜欢w

Chapter 2

Steve急匆匆赶到Bucky家门口才想起来没有Tony的任何联系方式，懊恼的踹了一脚他的宝贝哈雷后又心疼将脚印擦干净，“抱歉我的老姑娘，我不是故意的。”

带着怒气敲开Bucky家的门，“你最好有什么人命关天的事才把我叫来。”

Bucky一脸懵逼的拉开门让Steve进屋，“伙计，你今天怎么了？这可不像你，让我猜猜……让姑娘给甩了？？不可能啊，凭你这样有一大堆姑娘前仆后继的赶着把自己送给你啊！”

可怜的Bucky Banners就这样结结实实地挨了他发小的一后背掌，“Fuck！Steve！你干嘛！”

Steve沉下脸，“Language,你到底叫我来干嘛？”

Bucky挠挠后背，走到冰箱前，从里面拿出两瓶啤酒，“哦，没什么，Brock今天不回家，我无聊叫你来陪我玩会儿。”

说着递了一瓶酒给Steve，“要吃点什么？”

Steve忍住想要掐死他发小的手，接过啤酒，“Bucky，我以后不会再接你所谓情况紧急的电话了，真的，你让我丧失了对你的信任。”

 

Tony晃晃悠悠的摸着处理过的伤口走回码头，低着头踢着小石子，阵阵海风吹打在他身上，发丝随着舞动，没有Steve的联系方式让他有些许失落。

还是回去睡觉好了。

睡了一觉后Tony的心情似乎好了点，从冰箱里拿了盒冰淇淋挖着走去码头。

接下来的几天他去了Bondi Beach、Taronga Zoo、Darling Harbour还有海洋馆和悉尼大学。这些地方没勾起Tony太大的兴趣，全世界都差不多一个样，倒是Bondi Beach的游泳池和动物园的考拉让Tony念念不忘。哦！他还运气好的刚好遇上Darling Harbour转桥的表演时间！

今天是在悉尼的最后一个晚上，明天就要去澳大利亚的最南边了。Tony决定去Bar放纵一下自己，他太久没有碰酒精了，几乎快忘记它是什么味道了。他今天特意穿的放荡了一点，头发用发胶往后拢了拢，黑色的工装背心套了一件皮质外套，上面银色的拉环作为装饰点缀，紧身的皮裤贴紧在他的皮肤，勾勒出那诱人挺翘的弧度。

Tony看了看镜子中的自己。

虽然已经过了穿着这种风格的年龄，但是，管他呢。

 

Tony在CBD晃荡着来到一个比较阴暗的地方，穿过一天黑漆漆的小巷，前面有一扇铁门，背后看起来像似消防通道，Tony能听到从那背后传来的阵阵音乐浪潮。

毫不犹豫的推门进去，里面已经是人满为患了。攒动的人头让他突然惊觉今天是周五。撇撇嘴，艰难的移动到吧台，敲敲木质桌子吸引酒保的注意，要了一杯Whiskey便靠在一旁打量着酒吧等候。

里面的装潢让Tony大吃一惊，毕竟外面看起来破破烂烂。这个酒吧的中心就是那一面墙的酒瓶陈列柜，每一层都摆满了酒，在每一层顶上都要小灯照亮，暖黄色的灯光映到酒瓶上折射出光芒。

Tony的一身装扮吸引的各色的男男女女来搭讪，一一婉言谢绝。他不知道自己怎么了，满脑子全是那个金发碧眼的健壮阿波罗。

不知道是第几杯酒下肚后，眼前一片模糊，眼前的酒保在他眼前晃动着。一片温热覆盖在他的臀部，Tony转身看见一个油腻的男人冲他露出笑容。

“Fuck off！You fat ass！”用力想拍掉他的手，冲着男人大喊。

 

Clint和Natasha刚好到澳洲度蜜月，正在蜜月中的Bucky拉上Rumlow和Steve来酒吧和他们聚一下庆祝这对新晋的爱情鸟。Steve正坐在沙发安安静静的喝酒，听见吧台传来争吵声。把注意力转到吧台的一瞬间那个小胡子男人的身影攥紧了他的心。他没想到居然还能遇见Tony，上次匆匆离别而没有Tony的任何联系方式让他万分恼火。

而且他今天居然穿的如此惹火。

Steve皱紧眉头，“嘭——”酒杯与玻璃桌相碰撞发出巨大的声响。

Natasha挑眉看着健壮的男人走向吧台，头一偏靠在Clint的肩上，“有戏看了。”

“请挪开你的手，先生。”Steve搂过Tony的腰将他带入自己的怀里，另一只手捏住男人作乱的手。

男人感受到手腕传来的刺痛，吃痛的甩开Steve的手，啐了口痰吐在地上，揉着手腕恶狠狠的瞪住Steve走了。

“Hey Tony，你醉了，让我送你回去。”Steve眼疾手快的搂住往像条鱼一样往下滑的小胡子男人，指尖擦过那挺翘的双峰，柔软的触感让他失了神。

Tony伸出手搂住Steve的脖子，凑到他眼前，焦糖色的眼睛里萦绕着水汽，纤长的睫毛扑闪着，“嘿甜心~你长的真像我认识的一个帅哥~”

说话间香甜的酒气喷洒在Steve的脸上让他有些醉意，“是我Tony，我送你回家好吗？告诉我你家地址。”

Tony“嗤呵嗤呵”的笑了两声，“你要和我回家吗甜心？好呀~”

Steve别过头给Bucky示意了个眼神，无视一众好友意味深长的神情搂着Tony就往外走。

 

到了船上Tony死活不肯坐船舱里，一屁股坐在外面的排椅上搂着栏杆不放手。

Steve无奈的坐在旁边，耐心的哄着，“进去好吗？外面风大，会着凉的。”

Tony摇摇头。突然启动的船使风更大了，冷空气拍打在他的身上。Tony一松手往Steve怀里钻，双手环住他的腰，头靠在他的胸膛，俨然把Steve当成一个大暖炉。

Steve咽了咽口水，扯了扯外套遮住Tony露在外面的身子。他的胸膛里像是住了一只夜莺，疯狂的叫嚣着想要闯出来。Tony的发丝被海风胡乱的吹打在Steve的脸上，贪婪的吸闻着发间的清香混杂着海风的腥甜味……

 

Steve将Tony轻缓的放在床上，怀里的人紧闭着眼，Steve嘴角微微上扬，伸手把Tony凌乱的发丝理顺。

蹑手蹑脚的找出毛巾，捏住开关的指尖微微泛白，一滴一滴的水慢慢形成一小流，滴溅在水池中。将打湿的毛巾拧干，趁着温热给Tony擦脸。

捏起毛巾的一角，温柔的拂过他的面庞。Steve呆呆地注视着，Tony像是感受到他那热烈的视线，眼皮轻轻颤动着。Steve一惊，连忙准备走了。

手腕处微凉的触感带着拉扯将Steve拉回床上，双手撑在Tony脑袋的两侧以免压上去，Steve陷进那双焦糖色的蜜罐里。Tony的手松开对他的钳制，环上他的脖颈将他进一步拉近，“别走……Steve……陪我……”

酒后带着略微沙哑的嗓音如同魔咒般在Steve耳旁萦绕，迷茫的眼神，湿润的唇，细微的呻吟成为压垮Steve理智的最后一根稻草。低头吻住Tony的唇，唇齿之间有酒的醇香，这味道与Steve口中的融为一体。他的舌头缓慢而仔细的探索着Tony的口腔，牙齿慢慢地碾磨着他的嘴唇。Tony迷迷糊糊地探出舌尖回应着他，手指插入阿波罗的金发，渴求着更多。

Steve离开他的唇带出一股银丝，从他的眉毛开始，眼睛，鼻尖再到下巴游移，虔诚的不可思议。现在Steve开始啃噬他的脖颈，舌头在Tony的喉结处流连，手滑动在他腰间抚摸。Tony被这感觉刺激地从喉咙发出“咕噜”的声音。

唇齿纠缠，津液交融，两人纠缠着。

Steve一件，一件的脱下Tony的衣服。Tony也没闲着，扯掉Steve老土的格子衫，褪去最后一层阻碍两人的屏障，坦诚相见。

Tony的双手贴在Steve的胸膛上，感受到他逐渐变得灼热的赤裸肌肤。手指在他胸前摩挲着，这轻轻的挑逗让Steve欲火腾升。

Steve不是个热衷于性事的男人，但面对Tony他就是把持不住自己。

一只手扣住Tony的后脑勺，愈发霸道的攫取唇齿间的香甜，另一只手缓慢的描摹他的身段，手掌契合着他的腰线。

Tony发了懵，长时间的禁欲让这种简单的触碰也格外撩人。他不知道自己有多长时间没有做爱了，Tony忍不住鼻尖蹦出轻声的呻吟“啊……”

只有你是美丽的，你的身体时银色底座上的一根象牙柱，是一座满是鸽子与银白色百合花的花园，是一座装饰着象牙板的银塔。世上没有什么东西能像你的身体一样洁白，像你的头发一样金黄，像你的嘴唇一样鲜红。①

低头含住他胸前的肉粒，用舌尖打旋着撩拨。被Steve这么一弄，忍不住的轻哼，身体也跟着颤抖，结骨分明的手死死地扳住Steve的肩膀，全身绷得紧紧的。

Steve感受到身下人的紧张，细密的吻落在Tony的身上，“Easy……”

由于常年作画，手上带着厚厚的茧，轻轻握住那早已被点燃的欲望，指腹摩擦而过的快感让Tony战栗不已。

“嗯…Steve……”Tony闭着眼呻吟着，身子颤抖的厉害，扳住Steve肩膀的指关节微微泛白。

手上套弄的动作逐渐加快，粗糙的指腹逗弄着前端。

“嗯……要到了……”紧紧要住下唇，额上的汗珠已经打湿了他的发丝，手指嵌入Steve的皮肉，眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气。

Tony快失了魂，身子一紧，完完全全的释放在了Steve手中。胸膛剧烈起伏着，像是脱水的鱼，大口的呼吸空气。

Steve再一次吻住他，然后目光似火的盯住他。像对待一件稀世珍宝。

Steve打开床头柜将润滑剂拿出，润滑了手指探入后方的密地，紧致感让他心脏剧烈跳动。做着扩张，在大理石光泽般的脖颈上留下点点印记。

前戏做的差不多了，Steve扶着自己的欲望，压低身子抵在Tony的身后，Tony瞬间绷紧全身，脑子也稍微清醒过来。

“Steve……我……”Tony深呼吸着，尽量去接受体内的异物。

两人僵持着，Steve的呼吸愈发沉重，但是他不敢轻举妄动，他不想伤害到他。

Tony轻轻扭动了一下腰肢，逐渐适应了身体的异样，痛苦中夹带点欢愉。这时候Tony逐渐露出花花公子的本性，“Hey big boy, 难道不行了？”

Steve被这小混蛋气的笑了，塞了一个枕头在他腰下，低声说道，“Watch me.”

Steve开始将自己完全没入Tony的体内，紧致湿热的感觉包围着Steve，手扣住他的腰，注视着他开始律动，由浅入深，皮肉摩擦，像是着火了一般，点燃了两人。

欢愉让两人失去了理智。

“嗯…啊……！”宛如夜莺般清脆的叫声编织成一曲催情的歌曲钻入Steve耳中，渐渐加快身下的动作，喘息变的急促。

你的嗓音有一丝颤震，  
就像蹦跳的红雀，  
抖出最后一个圆满的音符，  
恰似画眉鸟的歌喉。②

“啊……快点，操你的Steve，用力！啊……慢点……嗯”

层层快感如同浪潮般袭来。

Tony双脚缠上Steve精壮的腰，迎合着他的律动扭动着腰肢，承受他越发凶狠的索要，每一次都是猛地抽离，再故意缓慢的进入，“……我以为见不到你了……”

Steve吻去Tony脸上的泪水，不知道是否是因为极致的快感让这个漂亮的小胡子男人落泪。

摩擦的感觉在体内被无限放大放大再放大，“别这样……嗯、快点……呃啊……慢点啊……！”

Tony嗓子都快哑了，最后只能跟随着Steve快要贯穿他的节奏下发出声音。

“Steve……”Tony哑着嗓子，攀住Steve的肩胛骨。

“嗯……？”

Steve被着甜腻的叫声叫的心脏像是被撞击了一般，疯狂的跳动着。瞪大眼睛看着Tony，身子一挺，全身一颤，悉数交代在他体内。

Tony闭着眼，与Steve共同呼吸，Steve脑袋一片空白。

两人呼吸交缠着。

 

Tony是被太阳热醒的。手臂遮住半眯的眼睛，阳光从落地的玻璃门透进来洒在床上。Tony想要坐起来，腰间的酸痛和全身的痕迹提醒他昨晚发生了什么。

“Geez……”

食物的香气吸引力他的注意力，转头看见金发阿波罗只穿了一条内裤，系了条围巾站在灶炉前做早餐。

金发在阳光的照耀下散发出温暖的气息，嘴角有丝丝弧度，脸上闪耀着点点光芒。握住铲子的手微微发力，小臂上的肌肉形成一个好看的弧度，宽厚的背上还留下了昨晚欢爱后他的印记，细窄的腰线，像是行走的雕塑。

这个男人完美的不可思议。

这个场景让Tony心脏跳漏一拍，他承认他向往这样的生活。

随手拿起身边的衣服，袖子耷拉着到手肘，下摆刚好遮住屁股。踮着脚走到Steve背后，环住他的腰，脸贴在他的后背。

Steve感受到背后传来的温暖，拿着铲子的手一停，垂眼看见两只光着的脚丫子。

关掉火，转过身将Tony抱起，皱着眉故作严肃的问，“怎么不穿鞋？”

Tony打着哈哈，露出傻傻的笑容。盯着Steve的眼睛。

里面有一片海。

Tony觉得自己要溺死在那片海里，他不知道自己如何吐出那几个字。

“你愿意陪我度过剩下的旅程吗？”

然后他听见了来自天堂的回答。

“我愿意。”

TBC

注：① ②均摘自王尔德的作品


End file.
